Just a Little Humility
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam and Dean are attracted to anything out of the norm. A snowstorm in the middle of some desert town in the middle of July is what one would call 'out of the norm'. They find themselves in the midst of a reunion of sorts with; Gabriel, Lucifer, Cas, and a little guy crying his eyes out on the floor apparently named Humility. Oh and did I mention that Lucifer is smitten with him?


Essentially they were attracted to anything that was out of norm. And a snow storm in the middle of the desert was out of norm. It was just another week in the life of a Winchester, I mean it wasn't like they had enough problems to deal with what with the oncoming apocalypse and Lucifer up and walking the Earth. Nope just another thing to add to their ever growing list.

It was blistering cold, Sam could still feel the chill sinking into his skin even after he'd put on those three winter jackets. His breath condensed right before his eyes creating a large cloud of air in his face.

The snow came down in harsh pellets like tiny ice shards digging into their skin every time they stepped outdoors. A wave of blue was shooting from within the abandoned factory they had scoped out and now all they had to do was worry about finding them source.

"Move very slowly and make no sudden movements"

Dean spun around on the voice and groaned when he saw Gabriel standing behind him, the archangels eyes staring up at the broken window above them. He was different then the last time they had seen him, instead of looking all jokes and fun times he was somewhat serious. The hunters both turned to look at him, questions on both their minds.

"Where's Cas and what the hell is going on?"

Gabriel looked at Dean for a moment, his eyes harsh, before he turned back up to the window. His gaze softening as he sighed deeply.

"I don't exactly know where Cassie is, few ideas but nothing is confirmed, as for that," He nodded towards the source of the chaos, "You have a very young very frightened Virtue hiding out up there"

"A Virtue?"

"Yes, A Virtue, most likely Humility as he was the one reported missing, but he is very young, not much older then a toddler really, and he must be terrified and hungry and tired. We don't usually let them out of Heaven unattended because they are still so young but somehow the squirt snuck out."

Gabriel fished something out of his jacket, a sippy cup much to Dean's surprise, and nodded at them both as he slowly walked passed them and into the factory. Both Winchesters exchanged looks and ran after him. The followed the quiet Archangel down the hall and into one of the back rooms where a small boy no older the four sat, dressed in a simple white diaper, sobbing hard as he sat there on the floor. Gabriel left the Winchesters at the door as he stepped forward, crooning in enochian at the babe as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Aww kiddo, are you cold?"

The boy nodded, lifting his arms up in the universal sign of 'hold me'. Gabriel swaddled the small toddler in his jacket as he scooped him up off the floor. An arm under the small bottom held him up against his chest as the archangel offered him the cup. Small hands clasped onto it tightly as he deposited the drinking end in his mouth and began to suck on it. When the visible tension in the child's shoulders fell away the snow storm died out. Gabriel rocked him back and forth as he tried to lull him to sleep, but nothing worked.

It helped that whatever was in the cup was in large supply.

The small boy simpered around his cup and Gabriel coed down at him.

"Let me see him Gabriel"

All eyes turned to the new voice. Castiel had returned and with him he brought their second biggest problem. He had lead Lucifer right to them. The fallen angel nodded at the two Winchesters but was other wise preoccupied by the small bundle Gabriel was trying to calm down. The Messenger handed him the small Virtue and his cuppy.

Lucifer cradled him softly to his chest, gently urging the sippy cup back into the child's mouth.

"Oh Michaiah, its alright little one."

The boy grasped at the cup and drank the substance greedily. Lucifer crooned at him softly rocking him gently back and forth. Gabriel smiled at the two, Lucifer had always been good at getting the younger ones calmed down. Eventually the cup ran out of golden liquid and the small Virtue looked up at his older brother, yawning largely. Lucifer gazed down at him with softness only certain beings were privy to.

"Oh? Are you sleepy now Little One?"

The small virtue giggled up at him, reach other with a tiny hand for his fingers. Lucifer offered them over indulgently, smiling when the babe latched onto them and nuzzled his face into his hand. He rocked the small babe back and forth gently, until his eyes began to flutter shut. Turning his attention back to his other brothers, the archangel was all business.

"How is Humility down here? He should be up in Heaven, sleeping, in the Nursery"

Gabriel stepped forward, rubbing the toddlers cheek with his knuckle.

"Tyke snuck out, and judging by his reaction to your presence I think he wanted to see you. Good call Cas"

Dean let out sounds of confusion and irritation, but he was ignored. Lucifer sighed, cuddling the small child closer.

"I don't think Mike will mind if I watch over him for a while, and that I wish to spend some time with my favorite little Virtue, let him know I will return him later."

Gabriel smiled at his brother, rubbing the youths cheek one more time, before disappearing in a flutter of wings. Lucifer rocked the babe back and forth as he spun around slowly to face the remaining three. His eyes paused over the Winchesters briefly before moving on to Castiel. Lifting his chin in a gesture of a nod he silently thanked the young angel for coming to retrieve him.

"Are we really just going to let him of all people take a kid?"

Castiel turned to look at the hunter next to him, Dean met his gaze head on.

"Lucifer cherishes Humility, he would never harm him"

Sam was thinking something over silently. Was no one going to point out that Humility had Lucifer completely wrapped around his little finger? _Humility_ and _Lucifer_?

* * *

 **Just a little something that has been sitting in my docs forever! I thought I would finally clean them out a bit!**


End file.
